Burp Battle
by Major144
Summary: Libby with burp girl powers and Jade with wind demon chi burp powers. Burp and get sucked into another dimension were they enter the Burp Battle. A burping contest to decide who is the best at burping. Little do they know that there evil afoot. Contains gas.
1. Chapter 1 Burp to Another Dimension

Burp Battle  
Chapter 1 Burp to Another Dimension  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

Dimension 74: It was a bright sunny day in Retroville. Libby Folfox was out for walk listen to music. Every now and then she would let out a few burps that sounded like music. The burps were a result of a super power powder. Libby used to have the power to become invisible but do to a mix up she now had super burp powers. The powers were supposed to ware off but haven't yet she was ok with that.

Dimension 57. It was a bright sunny day in Los Angelus. In an antic shop in China Town Jade Chan was listening to music and drinking soda. Every now and then she would let out a burp and a blast of burp wind would make the celling go spinning. A couple of days she had gained the power of the wind demon chi. It had given her explosive burping power. The power had been removed but a bit of it still remained with her. Oh well she was fine with them. She could easily win in any burping contest now.

It was a rare occurrence but at the exact same at the same frequency and the same time both Libby from dimension 74 and Jade from dimension 57 let out a massive burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrppppp!" Burped Libby.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrppppp!" Burped Jade.  
The power and the elements that made these massive burps tore a dimensional hole between their dimensions. A portal appeared right in front of both Libby and Jade and they were sucked in. They enter a weird world that seemed to be some kind of cross between Libby's world and Jade's world. The two girls encountered each other.  
"Who are you?" Asked Libby.  
"My name is Jade and you are?" Said Jade.  
"My name is Libby." Replied Libby.  
After introductions were made the two girls looked around.  
"Where are we and how did we get here?" Asked Libby.  
"The last thing I remember was that I was listing to music and burping." Said Jade.  
"Me to!" Said Libby.  
"Are you burps special?" Asked Jade.  
"Yeah I gain the super power to burp from science." Explained Libby. "Watch this." She said.  
She puffed up he checks and let out a burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrpppppppp!" Burped Libby.  
"Nice one!" Said Jade. "I got my burp powers from some evil wind demon chi from magic." Explained Jade. Watch this." She said.  
She puffed up her checks and let out a burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrpppppppp!" Burped Jade.  
"Bravo!" Said Libby.  
"Yes bravo both of you." Said a new voice.  
The two girls spun around to see a large mysterious figure.  
"You two will make swell contestants in the Burp Battle." Said the figure.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2 the Burpoids

Burp Battle  
Chapter 2 The Burpoids  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

Libby and Jade looked at the mysterious figure. It was a tall alien woman with blue skin and raven hair dressed in a whit cloak.  
"Who are you, where are we, and what is a Burp Battle?" Asked Libby.  
"You are certainly full of questions. I am Burpula of the Burpoids. This is the dimension of Burpalowda, and the Burp Battle is a competition to determine who the greatest burper in the universe is." Said Burpula.  
"How did we get here?" Asked Jade.  
"I saw judging by your display of burping talents that our dimension summoned you here to compete in the Burp Battle." Explained Burpula.  
"I guess that makes sense." Said Libby.  
"Come you two must meet the king and queen." Said Burpula.  
She led them to an enormous looking castle. She took them to the front gates. Two big muscular guards armed with spears stood in front of the gates.  
"Halt who goes there?" Said the first guard.  
"I am Burpula of the house of Burpus and these are two beings from another dimension who poses great burping skills and were summoned by our dimension to compete in the Burp Battle." Said Burpula.  
The guards eyed the two humans.  
"They don't look like world class burpers to me." Said the second guard.  
He looked into Jade's face then burped into it.  
"Bbbbbbuuurrrrrppp!" Burped the guard. "How do you like that?" He said.  
Jade looked annoyed.  
"That was weak." She said.  
She looked into the guards face and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp!" Burped Jade.  
The force of the burp knocked the guard down to the ground. The guard stood up flabbergasted.  
"I take it back!" He said. "Your a better burper." He admitted.  
"She might be strong but let's see how the other one dose." Said the first guard.  
He looked into Libby's face and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrpppp!" Burped the guard.  
"I like to see you beat that." Said the guard.  
Libby looked at the guards face then burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp!" Burped Libby knocking the guard down.  
"Ok you win just go right on in noble burpers." Said the guard.  
The three of them entered the castle gates. Unbeknownst to them a camera was watching them. Two mysterious figures watched the display of burping.  
"Are they the ones who will help complete our ultimate weapon." Said the first figure.  
"Yes there burping talents are amazing. They'll help us of course they won't know it until its to late!" Laughed the second figure.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Royals

Burp Battle  
Chapter 3 Meeting the Royals  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

Burpula led Jade and Libby down a fancy hallway. The hallway was decorated with paintings and statues of Burpoids burping. They entered the throne room of the castle. In the throne room sat four figures. Two adults and two teenagers. Burpula stepped forward bowed her head and burped.  
"Bbbbuuuuurrrrpp!" Burped Burpula. "  
Greetings King Burpo, Queen Buerply, Prince Burpgus, and Princess Burpelecia. I Burpula from the house of Burpus present you two might burpers from other dimensions who which to enter the Burp Battle." Said Burpula.  
The royal family stood up and examined the two girls.  
"They look young and strong enough to be great burpers." Said King Burpo.  
"Let's not jump to conclusions dear. Lets have dinner with a lot of drinks and they can give use a demonstration." Said Queen Buerply.  
"Must they sit with use at dinner!" Complained Prince Burgus.  
"I agree with Burgus. These two are not of royal blood there not even Burpiods!" Said Burpelecia.  
"Children do not be rude to our guest! Now apologize!" Shouted Queen Burperly.  
"We're sorry." Said the two young royals.  
"Your dismissed. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Said King Burpo.  
The prince and princess left.  
"Wonder what that was about?" Said Libby.  
"I know they were so rude." Said Jade.  
"Please forgive our children. They are usually very nice." Said Queen Burply.  
"That's ok." Said Libby.  
"Yeah it's fine." Said Jade.  
"We'll that's good to hear. Burpula please escort are quest to the guest rooms." Said King Burpo.  
Burpula nodded her head and they left the room.  
Else where in the castle Prince Burpgus and Princess Burpelecia were meeting in a secret room filled with all kinds of technology. On one wall there were a bunch of tv screens displaying Libby and Jade out burping the gate guards. In another part of the room there was a massive round machine with tubes and wires.  
"Great performance sis you had everybody fuller!" Said Burpgus.  
"Thank you brother. You did an excellent part on your job. Everyone thinks were two dum royals. So there will never suspect us to launch a coup until its to late! With the burp energy from all the contestants we will have enough power to take over and then will conquer the other of the dimensions!" Laughed Burpelecia.  
She picked up two glasses full of soda.  
"A toast and a burp to victory!" She said.  
They drank and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrpppp!" Burped Burpgus.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppp!" Burped Burpelecia.  
Victory was going to taste sweat.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner Demonstration

Burp Battle  
Chapter 4 Dinner Demonstration  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

Dinner was ready in the dinning hall. Everyone was called in. King Burpo sat at the head of the dinning table and Queen Burply sat at the other end. On one side of the table sat Libby, Jade and Burpula. On the other side sat Prince Burpgus and Princes Burpelecia. Burpo stood up to greet his guest. He burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrppppppp!" Burped Burpo.  
"Welcome guest come eat, be marry and show us your burping talent." Said Burpo.  
Queen Burply burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrpppp!" Burped Burply.  
"Yes give us a demonstration." Said Burply. "You first Libby." She said.  
"Alright." Said Libby.  
She puffed up her checks and let out a massive burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppp!" Burped Libby.  
Everybody clapped.  
"Well done!" Said Burpo. "Now Jade way don't you give us a demonstration." He said.  
"Ok." Said Jade.  
She puffed up her checks and let out a massive burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppp!" Burped Jade.  
Everyone clapped.  
"It's going to be a great Burp Battle this year!" Said King Burpo.  
"We sure do have some great burpers this year." Agreed Queen Burply.  
"Let's call it a night the Burp Battle starts tomorrow." Said Burpo.  
Everyone left for their rooms. Burpgus and Burpelecia smiled evilly at one another gathering the burp energy for their machine was going to be easier then they thought.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 The Line up

Burp Battle  
Chapter 5 The Line Up  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

It was a bight morning. Libby and Jade woke up and were escorted out of the castle to a carriage. The carriage took them to a large coliseum. The stadium was packed with Burpoids. A handsome male Burpoid and a pretty female Burpoid with microphones were the announcers. The male picked up his mic and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbuuuuuuurrrrppp!" He burped.  
"Good day folks and welcome to another fabulous Burp Battle. I'm Burpax." Said the male announcer.  
The female announcer picked up her mic and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbuuuurrrrpp!" She burped.  
"And I'm Burpacy." Said the female announcer.  
"Let's meet are eight contestants." Said Burpax.  
Libby, Jade, and six Burpoids walked to the middle of the coliseum.  
"Here are all the contestants. Lets introduce are male contenders. First we have Burpstin." Said Burpax pointing to a thin Burpoid with glasses. "Next we have Burpecusmaximus, Burpstone, and Burpdun." Said Burpax indicate a muscular Buroid, a handsome Burpoid, and a chubby Burpoid.  
"Now that the males are introduce let's introduce are female contenders. First we have our two special guest from two completely different dimensions Libby and Jade." Said Burpacy as Libby and Jade wave to the crowd. "Next we have Burpura and Burpelly." Said Burpacy indicating a tall Burpoid with long hair and a short one with pigtails.  
"Here's the line up for the first round." Said Burpax.  
A list of who was facing who appeared on the screen.

1. Burpstin vs Libby

2. Burpelly vs Jade

3. Burpura vs Burpdun

4. Burpecusmaximus vs Burpstone

"May the Burp Battles begin!" Shouted Burpax.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 The First Round

Burp Battle  
Chapter 6 The First Round  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

The first round of the Burp Battle was about to begin. Burpstin and Libby entered the center of the coliseum.  
"Before we start let me explain the rules." Said Burpax. "The contestants must produce a loud burp. In in order to win they the contestant must burp louder and longer then their opponent. If their burp knocks down their opponent they win." Explained Burpax.  
"Now that the rules are explained lets start the Burp Battle!" Said Burpacy.  
Libby and Burpstin stepped forward and shock hands.  
"Best of luck to you." Said Libby  
"I don't need any luck. By my calculations there is very little change you will defeat me." Said Burpstin as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.  
Libby glared at him. The bell rung to start the battle.  
Burpstin launched the first burp,  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrpppp!" Burped Burpstin.  
The burp slammed into Libby and knocked her back a little. She launched her own burp at Burpstin.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuurrrrrrrrrppppppppp!" Burped Libby.  
The burp slammed into Burpstin and staggered back several steps. His glasses fogged up a little bit. He glared at Libby and launched another burp at Libby.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ppppppppppppp!" Burped Burpstin.  
The burp slammed into Libby. Her hair flew up and she staggered back almost falling down. She puffed up her checks and launched a burp back at Burtstin.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppp!" Burped Libby.  
The burp slammed into Burpstin and made his hair fly up, his glasses shattered, and he fell to the ground.  
"Amazing! Libby has won the first round of the Burp Battle!" Shouted Burpacy.  
The first round of the Burp Battle was over.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 The Second Round

Burp Battle  
Chapter 7 Second Round.  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

The Burpoid medics put Burpstin on a stretcher. Burpstin looked at Libby with respect in his eyes.  
"I was wrong you are truly the better burper. It was a honor to face you. Please forgive me of my rudeness." Said Burpstin.  
"It's ok you were pretty tough. I forgive you." Replied Libby.  
"Thank you." Said Burpstin as the medics carried him out.  
Libby left the center of the coliseum  
"Time for the second round." Said Burpax.  
Jade entered the center followed by Burpelly. Burpelly was sporting a yellow dress with a skirt. She was playing with her pigtails. The contestants stepped up to shake hands.  
"Best of luck to you." Said Jade.  
"Same to you. But your going down!" Said Burpelly.  
She launched a burp at Jade.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrppppppp pppp!" Burped Burpelly.  
Jade staggered back a little from the burp. Jade puffed up her checks and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Jade.  
Burpelly staggered back and quickly launched another burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuurrrrrpppp!" Burped Burpelly.  
Jade staggered back and almost lost her balance. She quickly regained it and launched another burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuu uuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Jade.  
Burpelly's skirt flew up revealing her panties. The crowd laughed. Burpelly was red with anger and embarrassment. She glared at Jade and launched a burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppp !" Burped Burpelly.  
Jade's hair flew up, her eyes watered, and she nearly fell down. She regained her balance and launched a burp at Burpelly.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppp!" Burped Jade.  
Burpelly's dress flew off leaving her in her underwear, the braids that held her pigtails flew off and she fell to the ground dazed.  
"Jade has won the second round of the Burp Battle!" Burpacy.  
The crowd clapped.  
"Two more rounds before the final four." Said Burpax.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 The Third and Fourth Round

Burp Battle  
Chapter 8 The Third and Fourth Round.  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

Some medics were putting Burpelly on a stretcher and leaving the arena clearing way for the next round. The contestants of the next round walked in. It was Burpura vs Burpdun. The consents walked up to shake each others hands.  
"Best of luck to you little lady." Said Burpdun.  
"I don't need luck to beat you tubby!" Said Bupura.  
Burpdun launched a burp at Bupura.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Burpdun.  
The burp hit Burpura. It seemed to have no affect on her at all. All it did was make her hair flutter a little bit. She smiled wickedly at a shocked Burpura.  
"An A for effort. But your still pretty weak. Now it's my turn." She said.  
Burpura launched a burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppp ppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Burpura.  
The burp slammed into Burpdun. It ripped his shirt off and slammed into his chest and stomach. Burpdun's eyes bugled and he screamed in pain. He fell to his knees and hit the ground.  
"Burpura has won the third round!" Shouted Burpax.  
The crowd cheered as medics quickly carried away Burpdun on a stretcher. To clear the arena for the next contestants. It was Burpecusmaximus vs Burpstone. The contestants entered the arena. They stepped up to shake hands.  
"Best of luck to you." Said Burercusmaximus.  
"Same to you." Said Burpstone.  
The round began. Burpstone launched the first burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppp!" Burped Burpstone.  
The burp hit Burercusmaximus. He staggered back a little.  
"That was excellently well executed. You are truly a noble burper but I can not hold back. Prepare yourself!" Said Burercusmaximus.  
He puffed up his checks and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Burercusmaximus.  
The burp slammed into Burpstone and knocked him down. Burercusmaximus walked over to him and helped him up.  
"You win." Said Burpstone.  
"You did great." Said Burercusmaximus.  
The two of them shock hands. The crowd cheered.  
"Burercusmaximus has won the fourth round. What good sportsmanship." Said Burpacy.  
"We'll there you have it folks Libby, Jade, Burpura, and Burercusmaximus have made it to the final round for tomorrow." Said Burpax. "Who will win the Burp Battle?" He asked. "Stay tuned to find out." He said.  
Burpgus and Burpelecia smiled wickedly. With the power of the four burper finalist their weapon and their evil plan would be complete.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 The Unavailing of an Evil Plan

Burp Battle  
Chapter 9 The Unavailing of an Evil Plan.  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

The next Day of the Burp Battle was fixing to start. The four finalist were in the center of the coliseum. The finalist were Libby, Jade, Burpura, and Burercusmaximus. The crowd was wild with anticipation. The king and queen stepped forward to give an opening speech. King Burpbo stepped up and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp!" Burped King Burpo.  
"Welcome to the semifinals mighty burpers. This is indeed a wondrous day. Burpering in a friendly competition and in peace." Said King Burpo.  
All of a sudden there was a huge rumbling noise. Everyone turned towards one of the arena entrances to see a huge massive machine on treads come rolling in. It was an odd looking machine. It looked some kind of enormous head with a weird cannon for a mouth that looked like it was either burping or screaming some kind of war cry. On top of the machine stood Prince Burpgus and Princess Burpelecia.  
"What is the meaning of this!?" Shouted Burply.  
"Oh hello dearest mother and father. This here is our secret weapon. The Omega Burp Cannon. We're going to drain all the burping power out of everybody, take over the world, and maybe conquer the universe and a few other dimensions." Said Burpelecia.  
"You fiends!" Shouted Burpo.  
"We're prefer the term geniuses." Said Burpgus as he pushed a button.  
A bunch of tentacles shot out of the machine. The tentacles had some kind of weird vacuum cleaner attachment on them. The tentacles warped themselves around the contestants and the king and queen. The vacuum attachments placed themselves over their victims mouths.  
"Let's start sucking that burp power out of you." Said Burpelecia.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Burp

Burp Battle  
Chapter 10 The Final Burp  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron or the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a story just for fun.

Burpelecia pressed the suction button on the control board. The machine made a vroom sound as it started sucking. All the victims the victims with vacuum on their mouthed made gurgled noises as the vacuums started sucking their burping energy. Libby and Jades felt their powers acting up. They both burped loudly into the vacuums on their mouths.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppp!" Burped Libby.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppp!" Burped Jade.  
A warning flash appeared on the control board of the Omega Burp Cannon. Both Burgus and Burpelecia looked shocked.  
"What's happening?!" Shouted Burpelecia.  
"Those two are burping to fast and to strong for our machine suckers to keep up with!" Replied Burpgus. "We have to release them otherwise the machine might over load!" Shouted Burpgus as he pushed a button and released Libby and Jade from the suckers.  
Libby and Jade fell to the ground and stood up and faced the evil duo.  
"We're going to burp you down and stop you!" Shouted Libby.  
"Yeah!" Shouted Jade.  
The cannon turned to point at the two girls and fired a massive burp blast.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped the cannon.  
The girls barely got out of the way of the blast. The blast destroyed a huge part of the coliseum, sending Burpoids flying and destroyed a bunch of the city.  
"Hahaha! Look at the power we have! We're unstoppable!" Said Burpelecia as she and her brother laughed madly.  
Burpgus looked at a reading on the computer screen.  
"It looks like we drained all the power from the contestants and mom and dad." He said as he pressed a button and released all the prisoners.  
They all fell into a heap.  
"Now lets finish these two off. Max power!" Shouted Burpelecia as the cannon charged up for another blast.  
Libby and Jade looked at one another.  
"We have to combined our power burps!" Said Libby.  
"Yeah we do!" Said Jade.  
They puffed up their checks and burped the same time as the cannon.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped the cannon.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pp!" Burped the girls.  
The two gigantic burps slammed into one another. The girl's burp smashed right through the cannon's burp. Burgus and Burpelecia stared in horror as the girl's burp crashed through their's and came racing towards them. It smashed their cannon into pieces. The two of them went flying off the cannon and their clothes flew off and they were warding nothing but their underwear. The remaking Burpoids cheered and clapped. The king and queen stood up and staggered towards the two girls.  
"I pronounce you as the winners of the Burp Battle and our heroes!" Shouted King Bupgus.  
Burpura and Burpecusmaximus stood up walked to the two girls and congratulated them on their victory.  
The queen handed Libby and Jade two gold medals.  
"Here you go our champions!" Said Queen Burpely.  
The two heroes stood before the crowd and bowed. They watched as Burpgus and Burpelecia were hauled away by a bunch of guards.  
"We'll I guess it's time to send you both back to your own dimensions." Said King Burpo.  
"How do we get back?" Asked Libby.  
"You just burp." Explained Burpo.  
The two girls looked at one another hugged, said goodby, and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp ppp!" Burped Libby.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp ppp!" Burped Jade.  
Two portals opened up and they walked through and returned to their own dimensions. They were happy with themselves.

The Bbbbbbbbuuuuuuurrrrrrrpppppppp End.


End file.
